Guilded Honor
by SilverLady
Summary: Life can be very interesting for a mercenary, as Quatre finds out.
1. Part One

Title: Guilded Honor 1/?  
  
Category: AU, Adventure  
  
Disclaimers: Standard  
  
Pairings: None yet  
  
Ratings: PG  
  
Warnings: OOC  
  
Guilded Honor Part One  
  
By SilverLady  
  
Quatre shifted in the saddle, knowing even as he did so he wasn't going to find a more comfortable position. His hip was throbbing in pain and nothing seemed to ease it. It was getting so bad that he had barely been able to mount up this morning.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to forget about it for a moment, but just then the horse stepped sideways and threw all of Quatre's weight onto his right side. He practically bit through his lip to keep from screaming as the pain shot up and down his leg.  
  
Would the pain ever stop, he wondered for what seemed like the millionth time since he'd been hurt three months ago. He really had thought that he'd mended well enough when he'd gotten the okay to move on from the doctor a few weeks ago, but after two and a half weeks spent mostly in the saddle and on his feet, his hip was telling him he had been wrong.  
  
With a sight that was mostly moan, Quatre opened his eyes and looked around. He should be entering the town of Andar within the next hour. Hopefully there would be a room available at the Broken Arrow, an inn he often frequented when he was here. He liked the people who ran it and the food was better than most. He figured he should be able to afford a room for a least a few days, long enough for him to rest his hip and find some kind of a job. Maybe he could even persuade Lina, the owner and head cook, to throw in a hot bath. He could really use a long soak.  
  
An hour and a half later Quatre stood in the front lobby of the Broken Arrow, trying to keep as much weight as possible off his right leg. To top off the throbbing pain, it felt as if the hip was beginning to swell, something he really didn't need. The doctor in Cordel had given him a brace, but at the moment it didn't seem to be helping much. Maybe he should have listened to the doctor's suggestion that he use a cane for a while. But who's going to hire a merc with a cane.  
  
Just as he was beginning to wonder if anyone was there a young girl he didn't recognize came out of the back room. Looks like Lina's doing okay for herself, if she can afford to hire help.  
  
The girl started when she saw Quatre. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. May I help you?"  
  
Quatre smiled as he leaned against the counter. "I'd like to rent a room for a couple of days."  
  
"The price of a single room is one gold a night or five gold for a week. The price includes breakfast and dinner, plus stabling for your mount."  
  
Quatre frowned as he considered the little bit of money he still had left to his name. If he was very frugal he could probably swing a week, especially since it covered meals as well. An interesting new twist you've added since last I was here. That would be plenty of time to rest up his hip. "I'll take a room for a week."  
  
The girl smiled. She quickly filled out several lines in the book in front of her. "Your name?"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
She wrote it down in the book and then turned it to face him. "If you would just make your mark here," she said, indicating a line in the book. "It'll be five gold, please."  
  
Quatre signed his name. Lina had definitely made some interesting changes around here. Handing the girl back the pen, he drew five gold out of his money pouch and placed them on the counter.  
  
"If you'd like you can go into the dining room and get something to eat or drink."  
  
Quatre paused for a moment. "I'd rather just go to my room, if you don't mind. It's been a long day."  
  
"Of course. I can have someone send something up if you would like."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Good." The girl stepped around the counter. "If you will just follow me."  
  
Quatre picked up his bag and turned to follow the girl. He'd only taken a step when fireworks exploded behind his eyes and his leg folded beneath him. He never even felt himself hit the floor as blackness rose up to engulf him. 


	2. Part Two

Title: Guilded Honor 1/?  
  
Category: AU, Adventure  
  
Disclaimers: Standard  
  
Pairings: None yet  
  
Ratings: PG  
  
Warnings: OOC  
  
  
  
Guilded Honor Part Two  
  
By SilverLady  
  
The girl, Allie, had just stepped onto the first step of the stairs when she heard a thud behind her. Turning around, she was stunned to find her guest lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
"Miss Lina!" she cried out as she dashed across the room. "Miss Lina, come quick!" She couldn't believe it. Her first day on the job and something like this had to happen. Miss Lina hadn't told her how to deal with something like this.  
  
"Lands sakes, girl, what all the fuss about?" a female voice demanded from the doorway into the back room.  
  
"He just collapsed." Allie couldn't keep the note of panic out of her voice. "I was going to show him to a room. He paid for it and everything. But then he just fell down."  
  
Lina Santori walked around the end of the desk, frowning slightly. They certainly couldn't have guests collapsing in the front lobby. It was bad for business. She should probably call Brent and have him haul the man off to sleep in the jail, though it seemed a bit early for anyone to be that drunk. "Maybe be you should just…." She stopped taling when she recognized the man lying on the floor. "Lord have mercy. Quatre." She was immediately on her knees next to the still figure. "Go fetch Brendon and Carl. Then run down and get Doc. What room did you give him?"  
  
"Room Six."  
  
"Tell Doc to come up to the room when he gets here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Allie jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, grateful that Lina had taken over.  
  
Lina carefully lifted Quatre's head into her lap. "What have you done gone and done to yourself now?" she whispered softly as she stroked her hand through his hair. "And how come you gotta get better lookin' every time I see you."  
  
With a sigh she began to examine Quatre's still form, trying to see if she could determine the reason for his collapse.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss Lina?" Carl asked, coming around the desk.  
  
"Lordy, it's Quatre," Brendon commented as he came through the door to the dining area and joined them. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Lina replied. "Allie said he just passed out. I've sent her to fetch Doc. I want you two to carefully take him upstairs to room six."  
  
"Yes ma'am," they both responded, moving forward to gently lift the unconscious man.  
  
*****  
  
"Lay him carefully on the bed," Lina instructed as they entered the small room. After seeing that Quatre was comfortable she looked at the others. "Carl, go and fetch his things. Brendon, get me a basis of warm water and a cloth."  
  
"Sure thing Miss Lina," Carl replied, already heading for the door.  
  
"And Carl?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"See that his horse is taken care of."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Pulling up a chair, Lina sat down next to the bed. "Quatre," she said softly, reaching out to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Wake up, honey."  
  
At first she didn't think he was going to respond, but after a moment his eyelids flickered and he moved his head. After another few minutes he opened his eyes, moaning softly. "Where?" His voice was confused and thick with pain.  
  
"You're in a room at the Broken Arrow," Lina told him gently.  
  
Slowly he turned his head to look at her. "Lina?"  
  
Lina frowned at the pain in his eyes. "Who else?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You passed out in my lobby. Scared the dickens outa my new girl."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, you always did like to make an impression."  
  
Quatre managed a weak smile. "Sure do." He shifted slightly, grimacing at the new onslaught of pain. Closing his eyes he fought back the nausea and the blackness that threatened to swamp him. "Oh, god," he whispered. "That hurts."  
  
Lina looked at him in concern. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
For a moment he didn't answer. "Hip," he finally croaked out.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"What happened? Doc will want to know."  
  
Quatre groaned. There was no way he could afford to pay Doc to look at his hip. "You didn't have to call him."  
  
"When someone passes out in my inn and it isn't cause they're drunk, I call Doc."  
  
"Tell him not to bother. I'll be fine."  
  
Crossing her arms across her ample chest, she glared at him. "Bull. You're in so much pain you can't even move. If you think you're gonna not see Doc you're crazy. Now, what happened?"  
  
"Got hurt."  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. Damn he can be so stubborn. "I couldn't tell. How did you get hurt?"  
  
"Robbery. Was working at a warehouse in Ventnor."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Three months." Quatre closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. God it hurts so damn much. Why won't it quit hurting?  
  
Just then the door to the room opened and a smartly dressed gentleman entered. Jemar Wilkerson, known as Doc to most, walked across the room with a quick, certain stride. "Allie says you want me to take a look at a guest," he said to Lina as he set his small black bag on the table next to the bed. "Well, hello Quatre. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Quatre didn't open his eyes. He really didn't want this. "Hello, Doc."  
  
"And what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"It's his right hip," Lina informed him. "It's hurting him really bad and he's being stubborn."  
  
"It's nothing," Quatre ground out. "It'll be fine after I rest for a little bit."  
  
Doc frowned. "Then you won't mind if I take a look." He carefully probed the hip with his finger.  
  
Quatre nearly came off the bed, biting back his cry of agony. "Don't," he hissed, tears of pain springing to his eyes.  
  
Doc frowned again at his reaction. "Don't seem to be nothing to me," he commented. Turning to his bag he pulled out a needle and a small vial of clear liquid. "Quatre."  
  
"Yes?" The word was little more than a moan.  
  
"I'm going to give you a shot. It will numb your hip and leg, so that I can examine you with less pain. It won't knock you out though.  
  
Before Quatre could protest, he'd poked the needle into the area just above the injured hip, right through the fabric of Quatre's pants.  
  
Within a few minutes, Quatre began to relax as the shot took effect.  
  
Doc slowly looked Quatre over. He needed to examine Quatre's hip, but couldn't do so as long as Quatre was still wearing his pants. "I hope you're not overly modest."  
  
Quatre looked at Doc. "Why?"  
  
"I can't examine you unless you take your pants off."  
  
Lina snorted. "He hasn't got anything I haven't seen before."  
  
Doc smiled as Quatre turned red. "Good, then you can help."  
  
It only took a minute for him to realize that they weren't going to get Quatre out of his pants without hurting him more. "Quatre?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "What?"  
  
"Are you very fond of these pants?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid the only way we are going to get you out of them is to cut them off of you."  
  
Quatre sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this in the first place. "Go ahead. I've got another pair."  
  
Lina looked at Doc. "It you take them apart at the seams I could probably sew them back together."  
  
Doc nodded. Within a few moments he had managed to remove Quatre's pants, without causing undo damage to them. Or to him.  
  
He then began to examine the hip, making note of the heavy scarring, including the circular scar that marred the skin on the side of his right hip. It appeared to him as if the bolt had been fired from below, hitting him and traveling up into the hip. A little more to the left and the bolt would have hit him in the groin. "You're very lucky. Can you move it at all?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Hurts to much."  
  
"How long has this been bothering you?"  
  
"This time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A couple of days."  
  
"Why didn't you get someone to look at it before?"  
  
"Because I was just told a couple of weeks ago that it was fine. Beside, I was in Rentin at the time and I would trust the doctor there to take out a splinter, let alone look at my leg."  
  
"How long were you laid up?"  
  
Quatre blinked. "About two and a half months."  
  
Lina returned at that moment from taking Quatre's pants to here room. "What did you do?" she asked, horrified at the amount of scarring.  
  
Doc carefully probed the flesh. "Crossbow bolt."  
  
Quatre nodded. "I was standing on a balcony. The guy was below me."  
  
"A little more to the left and it would have been a lot worse."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why were you laid up for so long?"  
  
"Infection."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the leg and in the bone. Then I fell and reinjured it." Quatre shuddered as he remembered the long days of sheer agony.  
  
"And how long have you been back on it."  
  
"About three weeks."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Guard on a caravan from Salda to Rentin."  
  
"And you've been riding most of the time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Turning slightly, Doc grabbed another vial out of his bag. "I'm going to give you another shot that will hopefully help. It looks like the amount of riding you've been doing has aggravated the injury and caused another infection to develop. You are going to have to cut back on the riding for a while."  
  
Lina watched as Doc proceeded to give Quatre not one, but three different shots. Within a few minutes, Quatre had relaxed completely and his eyes had drifted shut. "You knocked him out."  
  
"He needs the rest. You know damn well he won't on his own."  
  
"What else did you give him?"  
  
"Something to help the swelling."  
  
"So, you think a few days off of it will help?"  
  
"Hopefully. I'll know better tomorrow. I would like for you to have someone keep an eye on him. If there is any change in his condition I want to be told."  
  
Lina nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him myself."  
  
Doc arched an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Weldon was a good friend. Quatre is as well. He came here and I'll see to it that he gets the help he needs. Even if he doesn't think he needs it. It's what friend's do."  
  
"No other reason?"  
  
"Nothing ever happened. Not that I didn't want it to." She looked at the sleeping figure. "He's carrying to many demons around inside him. I don't know what his life was like before he hooked up with Weldon, but it must not have been pretty. He'd often have nightmares, dreams he would or couldn't share. He did try, but…"  
  
"So you don't know anything about him."  
  
"I do know he must have come from money. He has too much education to not have."  
  
"Education?"  
  
"How many mercs do you know that can read and write?"  
  
"Not many."  
  
"He can. And in several languages."  
  
Doc was impressed. That did speak of money, since education wasn't exactly considered a necessity and was thus expensive.  
  
Before Lina could continue there was a soft knock at the door. "Miss Lina?" Allie called softly.  
  
Lina walked over and opened the door. "What is it child?"  
  
"Mr. Telon wants a word with you. He's in the dining room."  
  
Lina nodded. "I'll be right down." Casting one more glance at the figure on the bed, she turned and left the room.  
  
Doc smiled slightly as he gathered his things. He knew that Quatre would be in good hands. 


	3. Part Three

Title: Guilded Honor 3/?  
Category: AU, Adventure  
Disclaimers: Standard  
Pairings: None yet  
Ratings: PG  
Warnings: OOC  
  
  
Guilded Honor Part Three  
By SilverLady  
  
Moving quietly, Lina tiptoed into the room. It was growing late and she'd finally managed to leave the kitchen She'd had Allie keep an eye on Quatre during the dinner rush, but she wanted to check on him herself before she retired for the night. Hemar, the night clerk, had promised to check on him later.   
  
She frowned as she stopped by the side of the bed. Quatre seemed to be sleeping rather restlessly.   
  
Leaning over, she placed her hand on his brow. He was extremely warm to the touch.   
  
Brendon stuck his head in the door at that moment, "How's he doing?"   
  
Lina looked up. "I think we'd best take him over to Doc's. He's burning up."   
  
With barely a nod Brendon walked over to the bed. Easily lifting Quatre up, he turned and walked out of the room. Lina quickly followed   
  
Five minutes later Lina was banging on the door to Doc's office.   
  
"Hold your horses," she heard a voice on the other side of the door mutter. "I knew I should have been a woodsman or something. They don't get yanked out of a decent sleep in the middle of the night."   
  
Suddenly the door opened. "What?" Doc demanded, glaring sleepily from the doorway. His gaze cleared instantly when he saw who was at his door. "Bring him in. What's wrong?"   
  
"His temperature's gone way up," Lina replied stepping into the small entrance room. "I figured it was faster to bring him to you than you to him."   
  
Doc nodded. "Bring him on back to my examination room. Brendon, lay him on the table."   
  
As Brendon did as he was told, Doc stepped up to the side of the table. Laying his hand on Quatre's forehead he frowned. "He's definitely too warm." Carefully he pulled back the nightshirt that Lina had put on Quatre, exposing the injured hip. "Brendon, could you go wake Calder. Tell him I'm going to need his assistance."   
  
Lina watched him as he began to gather up instruments that he would need. "What can I do?"   
  
Doc glanced at her. "You could get some water boiling. Two pots. One for sterilizing these instruments and one for the medicine I need to make."   
  
"You know what's wrong?"   
  
"I think so. But, unfortunately, I'm going to have to open up his hip in order to take care of it. I think he's developed another infection in his hip. My guess is the first one wasn't properly taken care of, which is why it's come back. You have to make sure you get every last bit of infectious material out."   
  
"Like?"   
  
"Mostly foreign matter like wood or metal or even fabric. But it could also be a piece of bone that is causing the trouble. I won't know until I actually can look."   
  
"Isn't it dangerous to be operating on him like this?"   
  
"It's more dangerous to leave it be. All the medicine in the world won't help if I don't get rid of what's causing the infection. I will make it as sterile as I possibly can. That's why I need the water."   
  
Lina nodded. She knew that Doc was very good at what he did. So good she often wondered why he lived here. He could easily be a court physician and be much more well off than he was.   
  
It was nearly three and a half hours later before Doc sighed and looked at his assistant. "Let's close this up and get him back to the Broken Arrow."   
  
"I can do this. Why don't you go tell the others how things went." Calder told him, already reaching for the needle.   
  
Doc nodded and stepped out of the way. Grabbing a towel to wipe his face he headed out into the waiting room.   
  
He wasn't surprised to see Lina and Brendon still waiting there. He was surprised to see Brent, the head Guardsman for the town and Reldin, the town blacksmith.   
  
Lina came to her feet as soon as she spotted him. "Well?"   
  
"I won't know for certain for a couple of days, but I believe I've cleared out all of the infected tissue, including the original cause."   
  
"Which was?"   
  
"A piece of metal from the bolt's head. It imbedded itself in his pelvic bone. With movement it managed to shift until it was protruding into the hip joint. Every move he made irritated it even more." He sighed. "But there's more to it. I'm going to contact a friend of mine in Fanmir to come and take a look. He's an expert in bone injuries."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I'm afraid Quatre is going to need more surgery on that hip. He might even have to have it completely rebuilt. The damage is pretty bad and it wasn't tended right the first time."   
  
"Is that possible?" Brent questioned.   
  
"Yes. Quinton has a very good reputation at rebuilding damaged joints."   
  
"But how much use of the hip will he have?" Reldin asked quietly.   
  
"He'll probably always have pain and stiffness in that hip, but I believe that, if he allows it to heal, he should be able to walk and ride again."   
  
"How soon can your friend get here?" Lina asked.   
  
"I'm going to send the message through the Guild, which means it won't take very long for him to get it. Hopefully he can get here in a few days."   
  
"How long will he be out of action?"   
  
"He'll have to spend at least two weeks in bed and then on crutches for at least another six weeks. The time frame will depend on how well the hip responds and how well he listens."   
  
"So a minimum of two months."   
  
"At least that long."   
  
"Knowing Quatre, he's not going to be happy with that," Brent commented.   
  
"True. But if he wants to be able to return to working as a merc, he's going to have to deal with it"   
  
"I just don't want to be the one to tell him."   
  
"I'll tell him," Lina stated firmly. "He'll not argue with me."   
  
"Not if he knows what's good for him," Reldin commented. Lina nodded. "When can he come back to the inn?"   
  
"As soon as Calder stitches up the incision and bandages it. Probably about a half an hour."   
  
"Then I'll just head back. The linens on the bed are going to need to be changed. They were soaked in sweat." With another nod at the men, she turned and headed out.   
  
Brent rose to his feet. "Keep me informed on how he's doing," he said as he followed Lina out.   
  
Reldin looked at Doc. "Do you want me to stay?"   
  
"Actually, it might be best if you help Brendon take him back. I want to keep that hip as straight as possible and that would be easier with two men."   
  
"Fine"   
  
It was late the next day before Quatre awoke. Thanks to the shot that Doc had given him, his hip was numb enough for him to ignore it.   
  
"Don't you even think of getting out of that bed," Lina told him firmly as she walked into the room.   
  
Quatre groaned and looked at her. "You have rotten timing."   
  
"I'd say I have very good timing. Doc says you've got to stay off that leg."   
  
Quatre winced at her mention of Doc. He didn't even want to think about how much his bill to him would be. Reaching down, he went to rub at his hip. He was startled to find it bandaged. "What happened?"   
  
"You developed a fever last night. Doc had to open you up and clean out the hip. Said you still had some metal in there that was causing an infection." Lina sat the tray she was carrying down on the table next to the bed.   
  
"How long does he want me to be laid up this time?"   
  
Lina looked at him for a moment. "It's more serious than just an infection. He's contacted a friend of his to come and take a look at it. He thinks you're going to need more surgery."   
  
Quatre stared at her for a minute. "No."   
  
"What?"   
  
"No. No more surgery. You can tell him to tell his friend not to bother. I'll be out of here in a few days any way."   
  
Lina glared at him. "Think again. If you want to continue being a merc you're going to listen to Doc. He saw what kind of shape that hip is in. He's afraid you're going to require reconstructive surgery to get it back into any semblance of right."   
  
"That's what he says. It's my damn hip and I said no. I can't afford to be laid up for the amount of time it would take to recover from any sort of surgery. I have to be in Crasdin week after next."   
  
"Quatre."   
  
"I haven't got any choice."   
  
Lina saw red. She was so mad at him she could barely see straight "You're damn right you haven't got a choice. If you don't let Doc and his friend take care of that hip now, you might as well turn in your Guild membership, 'cause you won't be needing it."   
  
"I..."   
  
"If you don't have it taken care of you're going to be permanently crippled. Is that what you want?"   
  
"No, but..."   
  
"Then why the hell won't you just let them fix it?" Lina demanded, her voice rising in anger.   
  
"Because I damn well can't afford it!" Quatre shouted back.   
  
Lina looked at him in surprise. "What?"   
  
Quatre slumped back into the pillow, closing his eyes in defeat. "I can't afford it," he whispered. "I'm broke."   
  
"How broke?"   
  
"Broke broke. I've got maybe two gold to my name."   
  
"I though you were saving some money?"   
  
"I was. It's gone."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"To much time without any income. Between medical bills and lodging and such it wiped out my savings." He managed a weak smile. "The only reason I had the money to pay for this room is because I got paid for that last caravan trip."   
  
"Why didn't you say something? If money is all you're worried about I can..."   
  
Quatre's eyes flew open and he glared at her. "No. I won't take charity."   
  
Lina snorted. "It ain't charity. It's helping a friend in need."   
  
"Lina. I won't...."   
  
"It's accept my help now or be in need of a lot more later. If you lose the use of that leg how are you going to make a living?"   
  
Quatre was silent. He knew she was right, but it galled him to admit it.   
  
Lina place her hand on his arm. "Consider it a loan if you want. You can pay me back as you have the money." She paused. "What about what Weldon left you?"   
  
"I can't use that."   
  
"Why not? He certainly wouldn't expect you to suffer needlessly."   
  
"I promised him I'd use that money to help somebody out, the way he did me."   
  
"Quatre."   
  
Quatre shook his head. "I promised. It was the last thing he asked me to do. To use the money to give someone who needed it a second chance. I can't go back on my word."   
  
"Then I guess you're going to have to borrow the money from me."   
  
"Lina."   
  
"Don't worry none. I can afford it. The inn is doing very well."   
  
Quatre sighed. "I suppose you'll do it any way."   
  
"Of course. I hate to see you hurting. Especially when there might be a way for me to help."   
  
"And what happens if they can't help?"   
  
"Then we'll figure something out. But I'd rather find out there's nothing that can be done than to not try."   
  
Quatre looked at her for a minute. "How long will I be out of action?"   
  
"Doc says a minimum of two months. Depends on how serious it is and how well you respond."   
  
"Two months?!"   
  
"Don't you worry none about a place to stay. You've got a room here for as long as you need it."   
  
Quatre started to protest, but Lina just put up her hand. "Part of the loan. I'll keep track of it." Of course she had no intention of collecting. Chalk it up to the debt she owed Weldon.   
  
"All right."   
  
"That's good. Now how about you eat this soup before it gets cold?"   
  
Quatre laughed, but didn't argue. He was hungry.


	4. Part Four

Title: Guilded Honor 4/?  
Category: AU, Adventure  
Disclaimers: Standard  
Pairings: None yet  
Ratings: PG  
Warnings: OOC  
  
  
Guilded Honor Part Four  
By SilverLady   
  
Quatre carefully eased himself into the chair. His hip still hurt, but it was getting better. Doc had examined him the day before and was please with his progress.   
  
"How's the leg?" a voice asked.   
  
Quatre turned slightly to look at Brent. "Better. Sitting isn't such a torture any more."   
  
Brent smiled as he took the seat next to Quatre. "Bet you'll be glad to get off those crutches, right."   
  
"Damn straight." "How much longer?"   
  
"Doc say at least another six weeks."   
  
"That long."   
  
"Yeah. It's healing, but a lot slower than he expected. He said he'd rather take it easy and not risk doing any more damage. There's been enough already."   
  
"True." Brent signaled the barmaid as he sat down. "Two ciders." he told her when she came over.   
  
"Yes, sir." In only a minute she was back.   
  
Quatre smiled as the barmaid brought him a mug of cider. "Thanks." She gave him an appraising look before walking away.   
  
"I think she likes you."   
  
Quatre laughed. "She's just gotten used to seeing me around."   
  
"I bet you could get in her pants if you asked."   
  
Quatre barely hid the grimace. As if that would ever happen. "Not with my hip."   
  
Brent shook his head. "Where there's a will there's a way."   
  
"I'd rather not have to explain to Doc how I managed to wreck my hip again."   
  
"You probably would with her, too. She looks...."   
  
"Energetic?"   
  
Brent laughed. "Right."   
  
Quatre shook his head. He wondered what Brent would say if he told him that though the spirit might be somewhat willing the flesh was far weaker than a bad hip. _Brent would probably fall on the floor if I told him I haven't had sex with a woman in four years._   
  
"I did want to talk to you, though," Brent told him.   
  
"And not about girls."   
  
"No." Brent paused for a minute. "I need your help."   
  
"For what? A doorstop?"   
  
"No. I have a job for you. There's been rumors of somebody setting up shop selling drugs and sex, but so far I've been unable to get any proof. Whoever's running it seems to know all my men."   
  
"Where do I come in?"   
  
"I want you to see what you can find out."   
  
"But anyone who knows anything about this town know we're friends."   
  
"Yes. But you've been injured. Who's to say you won't go looking for something stronger than what Doc's been giving you."   
  
"Especially since I'm just a common merc."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Quatre was quiet for a minute. "There's no guarantee it will work."   
  
"It can't hurt."   
  
"Except maybe me."   
  
"I don't think so. They want to keep attention off themselves. Hurting you won't do that." Brent paused. "I can even pay you for your time."   
  
"The penny pinchers actually will let go of a few coins."   
  
"They want the drugs out. No matter how, or who, does it. All I want for you to do is find out if there's any truth to the rumors."   
  
"Buying some sure would be proof."   
  
"True. But I don't know if I can swing that much."   
  
Quatre looked at Brent. "If I use something of my own, can I get a guarantee that I'll get it back."   
  
"What?"   
  
"A ring."   
  
"You'll get it back. One way or the other."   
  
"Then I'll do it. But my own way."   
  
"Of course."   
  
Quatre picked up his mug and took a long swallow. "I'll let you know how it goes."   
  
"Fine."   
  
********   
  
Duo stood silently, swaying slightly as he struggled to stay upright. His left arm hung limply at his side, almost certainly broken this time. Gendar wouldn't care, though. There were times when Duo felt his master hoped one of his more violent clientele would finally kill Duo. He knew that Gendar had been furious when he'd discovered the property he'd purchased was badly flawed.   
  
He ignored the laughing, jeering voices of the men that surrounded him. He knew they were waiting for him to fall so that they could finish what they'd started. They'd already each taken at least one turn trying to beat him senseless, but Duo knew what they really wanted was for him to fall. Then they could really go at it. He couldn't understand why beating a defenseless slave was so much fun to these sick, drunken men.   
  
Slowly he drew in another ragged breath. It was only a matter of time before his knees buckled beneath him, but some small spark of spirit left in him struggled against the inevitable. Most of his life had been spent serving the sick whims of others, but he still remembered the life he'd led before. He knew that there was more to life than what he'd had.   
  
Besides, if he held on long enough, it would make the four men in the room angry and perhaps they'd finally kill him. He'd wanted that blessed release almost from the moment Gendar had purchased him.   
  
Suddenly the door behind him opened. "Play time's over, boys," a voice amounted calmly. "Go away, gimp, he's ours."   
  
"We paid for him for the whole night," another of the men protested drunkenly. "Go find your own toy to play with."   
  
A low laugh rumbled from the rest of the drunken men.   
  
Suddenly there was the sound of metal sliding over metal. "I believe I said you were finished. This slave is mine now and I don't appreciate the merchandise damaged."   
  
The four men backed away from the sword that had been suddenly drawn. "We didn't know," one of them stammered.   
  
Quatre surveyed the four men in disgust. He'd been furious when he'd opened the door ten minutes before and had seen what was going on. It, along with the drugs he'd bought the last time he was here, was all the proof the Guard would need to put Gendar out of business, permanently.   
  
That fury was part of the reason why he'd gone in search of Gendar and insisted that he sell the slave in the room to him. He knew that if the Guard confiscated him, he'd probably end up back in a similar situation and Quatre couldn't stomach that thought. "Well, now you do. Get your things and get out of my sight."   
  
The men quickly gathered there clothing and started to leave the room. Quatre knew they'd be detained as they left so he made no move toward them, though it would have pleased him immensely to give them a parting gift.   
  
After another disgusted glance at them he turned his attention to the slave. What few clothes he had been allowed now hung in tattered strips, doing little to hide his form. He was rather tall, easily passing Quatre's own six foot height, which was considered taller than most. He was painfully thin, every bone standing out in stark relief beneath his skin. His hair hung in limp dirty clumps to his hips and his head was bowed, as if it was too heavy to hold up anymore. There were already angry bruises appearing on different parts of his body, mute testimony to the beating he'd received.   
  
Suddenly Quatre put his sword in front of the man leaving, effectively stopping him. "Your cloak. Put it on the slave. Now."   
  
The man started to argue, but one look in Quatre's eyes silenced him. He carefully draped the long cloak he carried around the naked form, before ducking past Quatre and fleeing into the hall.   
  
As soon as the last man had left Quatre moved over to the figure. "Lean on me," he said softly, taking the man's arm and draping it across his shoulder. "I think 1 can get us both out of here. Do you think you can walk?"   
  
It took a moment for the words to penetrate the fog in Duo's mind. It wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Slowly he nodded. His entire body screamed in pain, but something about the man's voice made him find the strength to move. It was gentle and there was no hint of drunkenness in it. Leaning on the body next to him, he allowed himself to be led from the room. He frowned at the strange gait the man assumed, but his mind was to fogged to figure in out.   
  
"One of the slaves," another voice suddenly said.   
  
Quatre looked up. He wasn't too surprised to find Brent standing there. "I'll take care of him."   
  
"Quatre." There was more than a hint of warning in his voice.   
  
"You'll find that Gendar no longer has any claim on this one."   
  
Brent frowned, but didn't comment. "I'll need to talk to him," he said after a moment.   
  
"After Doc has had a chance to look him over. I'm taking him back to the Broken Arrow."   
  
"Does Lina know you're bringing back a guest?"   
  
"She won't complain."   
  
"Lina not complain. I though you knew her better than that." He frowned. "Any way, thanks for helping out. I'll have your money when I stop by."   
  
Quatre nodded. He knew Brent was good for it.   
  
"No problem." With that he led his latest acquisition from the building.


	5. Part Five

Title: Guilded Honor 5/?

Category: AU, Adventure

Disclaimers: Standard

Pairings: None yet

Ratings: PG

Warnings: OOC

Guilded Honor Part Five

By SilverLady

Quatre sat quietly beside the bed, glad to finally be able to sit down. His arms were aching almost as much as his hip.

"His left arm is broken and will have to be set," Doc told Quatre after he'd examined the sleeping man in the bed. "He's got a couple of broken ribs I'm going to have to bind. He's also dangerously underweight and suffering from exhaustion. Lina is bringing up water so that we can clean him up. There's a couple of cuts I'm going to have to put stitches in."

"You'll probably better give him some of that disgusting medicine while you're at it," Lina commented as she walked into the room. She carefully set the basin she was carrying down on the bedside table. "Don't want him getting sick."

Doc nodded. "True." He looked at Quatre. "I could take him back..."

"No," Quatre cut him off. "He stays here. Do what you need to do. I'll pay for it."

Doc looked at him funny. "How?"

He glanced at Lina, who shook her head in disbelief. She still couldn't believe how stubborn Quatre could be.

"Don't worry about it. I will." Quatre paused for a minute. "Will he be all right?"

"Given a chance to rest, decent meals and time, yes. He's young and should be able to bounce back from the mistreatment. But it's not going to be an overnight thing. He's been badly mistreated for quite a while, I'd say."

Lina was already cleaning up the worst of the blood and dirt. "He is a mess."

"He was deliberately beaten." Quatre informed her flatly. "By four men. They paid Gendar for the privilege. He's one of Gendar's slaves. It wasn't the first time or even only the hundredth."

Anger flared in Lina's eyes. "How could someone do such a thing?"

"Money."

She looked at the man. "What happens to him now?"

"In the eyes of the law, he's mine now. I bought him off of Gendar."

"Quatre!"

"The town would have sold him, like all the rest of Gendar's property. I just beat them to it."

"And what do you plan to do with him?"

"Give him his freedom."

"That may not be the kindest thing for him," Doc told him quietly.

Lina was startled. "You think it would be better for him to remain a slave?"

'Truefully, yes." He held up his hand to stop Lina's angry protest. "It's the only thing he knows. To suddenly be thrust out into the world will not do him any good. He'll probably end up back where he was or worse."

Quatre nodded slightly. 'True. That's why I'm going to offer him a partnership with me. He can learn a trade and have his freedom." The tone in his voice indicated he had no desire to argue about his decision.

Doc shook his head, but said no more. Quatre would learn soon enough that good intentions weren't always enough.

*****

"Is he awake yet?" Brent asked as Quatre let him into the room.

"No."

"I would have thought it would have been long enough." It had been nearly twenty four hours since Quatre had taken the slave from the building.

"Go through what he's been through and see how long you sleep. Doc said he needs the rest. Gendar wasn't exactly the most caring master."

"Meaning?"

"That on top of the beatings, he's suffering from neglect bordering on starvation and severe exhaustion. His body needs all the rest it can get in order to recover. That and a decent diet."

"And what do you plan to do with him? Most mercs don't ride around with their own personal slave."

"Offer him a partnership."

"You're going to take a slave and try and make him a merc?"

"Why not? Weldon took a rich brat and made him one."

 "You're not Weldon."

"No, but he did teach me everything I know. Now it's time to pass it on."

 "To a slave."

"Can you think of someone more deserving of a chance to make his own way than one who has been forced to obey others his whole life?"

"Whole life being the point. You at least had some training in self defense. And was capable of thinking for yourself"

Quatre looked at Brent for a moment. "None the less, it's what I plan to do."

"And if he refuses?"

"Then I take him to Father Tilmon. He'll help him find a place to live and a job." Quatre was silent for a moment. "Who do I talk to about getting citizenship papers? He'll need them, regardless of what he wants to do."

"It's not that easy. You can't just walk in and announce you have a slave you want to set free." 

Quatre looked at him calmly. "Who?"

"Talk to Zandar Malcum. He's the most likely person to help. But I'd wait till your slave wakes up and you can get some information from him. Like a name, age, place of birth. That sort of thing will be of help."

Quatre nodded. "Thank you."

Brent shook his head. "Good luck. Let me know when I can talk to him. He'll be a big help in keeping Gendar off the streets."

"I will." He smiled as Brent walked out of the room. He knew everyone thought he was crazy to even consider making the slave his partner, but there was something about him that demanded Quatre help him. Quatre knew he would not regret his decision. It's what Weldon would have wanted him to do.

*****

The warmth was the first thing Duo noticed when he woke. For the first time in a very long time he was actually warm. It wasn't the warmth brought on by fever, either. It was the warmth of a comfortable bed and soft blankets. 

That was the next thing that registered. He was sleeping in a very nice bed, nicer than any he'd had in a very long time. It brought back a rush of painful memories, of a time when he'd had a family that had cared and loved him.

A soft moan escaped him and he stiffened in fear. He hadn't meant to make any sound. He was afraid someone would realize he was here and that it was a mistake.

Suddenly a hand was laid across his forehead. "So, you're finally waking up." The voice was calm and soothing.

Duo turned his head, trying to ignore the pain that lanced through it when he did so. That burst of pain seemed to be a signal for the rest of his body to let him now how much it hurt. "Where am I?" he whispered hoarsely. "Who are you?"

"You're in my room at the Broken Arrow. I am called Quatre."

Duo recognized the voice then. The man from Gendar's, the one who had made the others leave. The man who had bought him from Gendar. Duo struggled to sit up. It wasn't right for him to be lying down, not when his master was in the room.

Quatre pressed down on his shoulders, easily preventing him from rising. "Lay still. You need to rest."

"But, Master...."

"Quatre." Quatre corrected him firmly. "You don't have to call me Master."

 "But I heard..."

"Yes, you did. But that was only to get you away from Gendar. I have never owned, nor never will own, a slave."

Duo was very confused. "I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything when you're feeling better. Just know that you will never have to call another man Master." He watched the man as several emotions, mainly confusion, chased across his face. He also noticed that none of those emotions were reflected in his eyes. They remained starkly blank. "I would like to know your name."

"Duo."

"How old are you?"

Duo was surprised by the question. 'Twenty one."

"Do you know your birthing day?"

"Decembre the twelfth."

"The Feast of Cirador."

"Yes."

"Do you know the land of your birth?"

"I was born in Maracina. My parents were traveling merchants, but they went home for my birth." He remembered his mother telling him that, once upon a time.

"You weren't born a slave."

A look of sadness and pain crossed his face. "No."

"Do you know your birthing name?"

"Maxwell." Duo paused. "Why do you ask me these questions?"

"The more information I have, the easier it will be when I go get your citizenship papers. You wouldn't happen to know your father's symbol?"

"I think it was a phoenix rising from a hill, but I'm not certain. It was a long time ago."

"I'll have them check."

"But why would I need citizenship papers?"

"All free men have them."

"But..."

"I told you that you would never have to call another man master and I meant it. As of this moment you are as free as I am."

Duo was stunned by the man's announcement. It didn't seem possible. "Please. Don't..."

"I never say anything I don't mean. I've only been waiting for you to wake up so that I could get the information I need."

"But what's going to happen to me?"

"We'll discuss that when I get back. I'm going to tell Lina you're awake and she'll bring Doc up so that he can give you another going over. I've also got to let Brent know that you can talk to him."

"Brent?"

"He's the Guard that came into the building the other night. He wants to ask you a few questions." Quatre made a mental note to ask Lina to be on hand for that questioning if he wasn't back in time and to stop it if Brent got carried away.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Doc and Brent are the only ones Lina will let up here. You can trust her."

"Do you trust them?" 

"Yes."

Duo sighed as he relaxed against the pillows. "Then I will."

"Thank you. I'll try not to be too long." Quatre rose and headed for the door. 

"Quatre?"

Quatre paused. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Quatre laughed softly. "Don't thank me yet. Wait till after we've had our talk." 

"All right." Duo closed his eyes and sighed again.

Quatre looked at him for a moment before leaving the room.


	6. Part Six

Title: Guilded Honor 6/?

Category: AU, Adventure

Disclaimers: Standard

Pairings: None yet

Ratings: PG

Warnings: OOC

Guilded Lights Part Six

"Can I help you?" The clerk looked bored and impatient.

"I'd like to speak to Zandar Malcum."

"Do you have an appointment?"

 "No. Brent Faldin sent me to speak to him."

"Just a moment." The clerk hurried away.

A few minutes later an older man appeared. "You must be Quatre. Brent said you'd be coming by one of these days."

"Yes, I am. Can we talk?"

"Come into my office." He turned and walked down a short hallway. Stopping at a door, he opened it and went inside. Quatre followed him and shut the door behind him.

The office was small and filled almost to overflowing with stacks of papers. The man removed a rather large stack from a chair and indicated for Quatre to sit. He went around the small desk and sat down on the other side.

"Brent wasn't very specific on why you wanted to speak to me, but I got the impression he thought you were being foolish."

"I've gotten that impression from him as well."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Being foolish."

"Not in my mind. Some others might not agree, but it's something I must do."

"And that is?"

"I need citizenship papers."

"You're wearing a medallion. Have you lost yours?"

"Not for me. For a slave I rescued from Gendar's." He knew this man would know what he was talking about.

"It's not that easy to free a slave."

"I have information."

"Tell me what you know and we'll see."

"His name is Duo Maxwell. He was born in Maracina on Decembre the twelfth. His parents were traveling merchants."

"So he was born a freeman."

"Yes."

"And you believe his statement to be true?"

"He'd have no reason to lie. As far as he was concerned I am his master."

"And lying to your master is grounds for death."

"Yes."

"Are you his master?"

"I bought him from Gendar to get him away, so yes, I guess you could say I'm his master."

"And what do you plan to do with him?"

"I'm a merc. I plan on making him my partner." Quatre grinned slightly. "And everyone thinks I'm crazy about that as well."

"What you do is your choice. What about him? What if he doesn't want to be a mercenary?"

"Then I'll take him to the village priest. He can find him a job and a place to live."

"You've thought this out."

"Yes. I do know what it's like to not be able to do the things you want to do. Forcing him to be my partner would be no better than leaving him my slave."

Zandar looked at the young man for several minutes. He liked what he saw there. It was too bad there weren't more like him.

"You are willing to be listed as his sponsor? Even if he refuses to go with you?" 

Quatre didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Do you realize what this entails?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You are saying that you will be responsible for his actions for two years." 

"Of course."

"And you have no problem with that?"

"It means if he gets in trouble with the law, you will pay all fees and possible be forced to serve the same prison time as him."

"I understand."

"You are willing to chance that? You could lose your status as a member of the Mercenary Guild."

"I know. I believe it to be worth taking the risk."

Zandar nodded. He wasn't at all surprised. "Since you have managed to provide me with the information that is most required, I can process the papers quickly. I would recommend trying to get to Maracina and see if you can find his birth record. That would preclude the need for sponsorship."

"He's not well enough to travel right now. Could I bring back a copy at a later date?"

"Yes." Zandar dug through the papers on his desk. After finding the ones he wanted he quickly filled them out. He then handed the paper and a pen to Quatre. "Please put your mark at the bottom."

Quatre read the papers quickly. They were duplicate copies of the same thing. They stated that he was sponsoring Duo Maxwell for citizenship. He signed his name.

If Zandar was surprised that Quatre had obviously read the paper and could sign his name he gave no sign. He handed one copy to Quatre and filed the other one in a cabinet behind him. "If you take that paper down the hall and give it to the man behind the counter he can have a medallion made up."

Quatre rose to his feet. "Thank you."

"I hope your faith and mine is well founded."

"I'm sure it is." After shaking Zandar's hand Quatre left the room.

****

Twenty minutes later Quatre left the building and headed to the one across the street. 

The man behind the desk looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to sponsor someone to the Guild."

The man looked behind Quatre. "There is no one here."

"I know. He's at the Broken Arrow. 'He was injured and Doc doesn't want him moving around. I have his citizenship papers with me." Quatre held up the paper and the medallion.

The man looked at him. "Are you a member of the Guild?"

Quatre showed him the small medallion he wore on a chain around his neck. It was proof that he was a registered member of the Mercenary Guild.

The man pulled out a large book. "Your name."

 "Quatre."

"Land of citizenship."

"Kardin."

"The name of the man you are sponsoring." "Duo Maxwell."

"Land of citizenship." 

"Maracina."

"Age."

"Twenty one." 

"Any criminal record."

"No."

The man quickly scribbled some things into the book. He then turned it to face Quatre. "Make your mark here." Quatre did so.

"Your friend has two weeks to change his mind. If he does so he is to notify this office and the dues will be returned. If he doesn't appear to be sworn in within those two weeks his membership will be revoked without the return of the dues."

"I understand"

"That will be twenty five gold."

Quatre carefully counted the money out and laid it on the table. It was the money he'd been paid for helping Brent, but he didn't regret spending it.

The man recounted the money then put it in a small iron box. Before closing the box he withdrew a small piece of metal. "This is his temporary identification as a Guild member. When he comes for his swearing in he will be given a permanent one."

Quatre took the metal from him. "Thank you."

The man nodded slightly. "Good day."

Quatre nodded in return and then turned and left the building. He was smiling as he stepped out into the street.

*****

A short time later, he entered the Broken Arrow. He wasn't surprised to find Doc waiting for him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Doc asked quietly. 

Quatre nodded. "Let's get something to drink."

A few minutes later the two men were sitting at a small table in the Broken Arrow's main dining area.

"Has Brent been here?" Quatre asked after taking a drink.

"Yes. He left just a short time ago. Lina did as you asked and stayed in the room. Brent wasn't too happy with that at first, but he knows better than to argue with her."

"How is he?"

"He was sleeping when I left. I am glad to see that he has regained consciousness. I don't see any long lasting complications from his injuries."

"Good."

Doc looked at him for a moment. "Do you realize he is blind?"

Quatre blinked. Considering things that he'd noticed earlier, he wasn't surprised by this announcement He was angry at the people that had taken advantage of it. "And that should overly concern me because?"

"Damn it, Quatre, are you going to persist in making this man your partner?"

"If that is what he wants."

"What good is a blind man going to do for you?"

Quatre hauled himself to his feet and grabbed his crutches. "As much good as any other." 

Throwing a coin on the table, he tucked the crutches under his arms and quickly left the room.


	7. Part Seven

Title: Guilded Honor 7/?

Category: AU, Adventure

Disclaimers: Standard

Pairings: None yet

Ratings: PG

Warnings: OOC

Guilded Honor Part Seven

By SilverLady

Duo turned his head slowly from side to side. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. 

"Awake?"

Duo jumped at the sound of the voice. He was back. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"I said we had to talk. Feel like eating something?"

Duo sighed. "I think so."

Quatre helped him to sit up and place several pillows behind his back. "Lina brought up some soup and rolls. They're pretty good." Carefully he set the tray across Duo's lap. "The spoon is on the right side of the bowl and the rolls are on the left. There's a knife and some butter above them."

Duo was startled by the man's words. Startled and afraid. _He knows_. "How?"

"Doc told me. Don't worry about it though. I'd already pretty much figured it out. Eat and then we'll talk."

Duo was still for a second, but the smell of the food awoke his stomach, which protested being ignored.

"I think you'd best eat soon," Quatre told him, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Before you wake the neighbors."

With a slight blush Duo picked up the spoon and began to eat. The soup was very good, rich with meat and vegetables. He was used to getting watered down broth at best. The rolls were also not what he was used to. They were warm and still soft, not hard and dry. He wasn't quite sure why he warranted such attention.

Quatre sat quietly and watched as Duo ate. It was obvious that he wasn't used to getting food that was actually good. He seemed to be waiting for someone to snatch it away and tell him it had been a mistake. Quatre silent swore that he would never let Duo have reason to feel that way again, not if he had anything to do with it.

After about ten minutes Duo leaned back against the pillows and sighed.

"Feeling better?" Quatre asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Duo turned his head to where he knew Quatre must be sitting. It was something he'd learned soon after losing his sight. People didn't like it when he seemed to ignore them by not looking their direction. Of course, some didn't like that he seemed to be staring at them. "You said something about wanting to talk?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?" Duo was startled. No one ever wanted to talk about him.

"Yes." Quatre pulled his chair closer to the bed. "Put out you hand."

Duo did so instantly. 

Quatre frowned but said nothing. Carefully he placed the chain he'd purchased in Duo's hand.

Duo ran a finger across the chain. He found two pieces of engraved metal hanging from it. 

"What is this?"

"The heavier piece is your ID. It proves that you a citizen, a freeman." 

Duo closed his eyes. "Not a slave."

"Right. From now on you belong to no one but yourself As long as you obey the laws of the land, you are free to come and go as you please. You have to answer to no one but yourself."

"What is the other for?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. If you decide you don't want to, we just go back and tell them you've changed your mind and you'll get your money back."

"Changed my mind about what?"

"I want you to be my partner. I've sponsored you to the Mercenary Guild." 

Duo sat in stunned silence. He couldn't be serious. "I can't be.."

"Why not?" 

"I can't see."

"So?"

"I'd be useless. How could I fight? I don't know how."

"I'll teach you. And you wouldn't be useless. You're letting others talk. I think you would be an excellent partner. If I didn't, I wouldn't offer you the position."

"But."

"Forget your blindness for a minute and answer me honestly. Do you want to be my partner?"

"I can't..."

"Duo. Please."

Duo was silent for a minute. "What do you do?"

"Whatever job is available that sounds interesting and that I think I can take. Usually guarding caravans or providing escort to rich merchants that don't want to travel alone. Sometimes I'll even serve for a short amount of time in a private security unit, especially if jobs are scarce."

"And you want me to be your partner?"

"Yes."

"I still don't…."

"How long have you been blind?"

Duo blinked. "What?"

"How long have you been blind?"

"About three years I guess."

"And you don't have any trouble getting around, do you?"

"Not really. I've gotten used to it."

"Precisely."

"What?"

"You're used to it. Or as used to it as you can ever get. Your other senses have learned to compensate for your missing sight. I bet you hear more than most. And you can tell a lot about things just by touching them. Right?"

"Ye…yes."

"So turn what most people see as a disadvantage into an advantage. They'll not be expecting as much from you, because you are blind. People won't view you as a threat. Plus, one of the first things you learn as a fighter are tricks to gain an advantage over your opponent. Many of those tricks involve blinding the other guy is some manner, whether it's angling the sun so that it's in his eyes or simply throwing dirt in his face. But those things won't work for you. And a lot of ambushes happen around dusk, when the light isn't very good. Something else that won't make any difference to you. Plus, my old trainer taught me a lot about blind fighting, which is simply learning to fight in the dark. You can use those techniques to your own advantage."

"But I don't even know how to fight at all."

"I'll teach you. I'm laid up for a while."

Duo sighed. "You've really thought this out."

"Yes."

"But…."  
  


"Just try it. If you really don't feel that you can do it, I'll help you find a place to live and a job you can do. I…..know some people that could help."  
  


Duo frowned. He really didn't know if this was a good idea, but…. It did sound interesting, a lot different than his life up to now. And he really should learn how to defend himself, at least. 

Duo sighed again. "All right. I'll try it."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you. I truly don't think you'll regret it."

Duo smiled weakly. "I just hope you don't."

"I don't think so." Quatre reached out and took Duo's hand. "Partners."

Duo shook the hand in his. "Partners."


End file.
